bosefandomcom-20200216-history
5.1 home entertainment systems
The Bose Lifestyle Home theater systems are Bose's line of premium home theater systems. In 1994, Bose released its first complete home theater system, the Lifestyle 12. Over the years the systems have changed in not only speaker design but in features. These systems have had built in radios; CD players; DVD players; iPod docks; to current systems that have no internal media relying only on external sources. Lifestyle CD Systems †Found in 5.1 systems released after 1999 (LS 8II, 12II, 25II, 30II, 50 & 800) See also Stereo Lifestyle CD systems Starting in 1994, Bose released a wide variety of surround sound CD-based Lifestyle systems. Each system came with a music center that had the ability to play radio and CDs. Some systems came with a CD magazine that allowed it to store up to 6 CDs at a time. The music centers each came with a pair of analog RCA connectors. Surround sound models made after 1999 came with a digital coax connection. Speakers The speakers used range from directional speakers, direct/reflect speakers, and jewel cubes, all requiring to be connected to a bass module. Zone Expansion Each system comes with an RF remote and the system can expand up to one other room with A/B or Zone 2 technology. A/B expansion allows the system to play the same source in one or two different locations, while Zone 2 expansion allows the system to play the same source or a different source in two locations. The Lifestyle 50 came with a touch screen RF remote and were Bose's only systems that had 4-zone technology (allowing up to 4 different sources being played in 4 different rooms). VideoStage 5 VideoStage 5 is a technology Bose includes with all of its surround sound systems that converts any stereo or mono-source into surround sound. Companion surround sound In 1995, Bose released a sourceless surround sound system called the Bose Companion surround-sound system, which was designed to be used with a Direct Satellite System (DSS) or Primestar satellite TV receiver. This system marked a dramatic change from Bose's previous Lifestyle systems in that it was sourceless, had no expansion possibilities, and was Bose's first system to include video inputs. It featured multiple inputs, the "Built Invisible" speakers and VideoStage 5 encoding. While it won Popular Science's 1996 Best of What's NewPopular Science Dec 1996, it was discontinued by 1998. Lifestyle DVD Systems *'Series 1': In 2001, Bose released the first version of its DVD-based Lifestyle systems. Using the AV28 media center, it included AdaptIQ, an audio calibration system, and zone technology, giving it the ability to connect to one other location.New Bose DVD Home Entertainment Systems Feature Cirrus DVD Video Processor The systems were the Lifestyle 18, 28, and 35. The difference between the systems was the speakers that they came with, the 18 with directional speakers, the 28 with direct/reflect speakers, and the 35 with "Jewel Cubes". *'Series 2': In 2004, Bose came out with the Series II Lifestyle systems, the AV18, that added a progressive scan DVD player, CD player, AM-FM radio, improved acoustics, AdaptIQ technology, the ability to connect up to 14 additional rooms of music, as well as a universal RF remote that operates any audio/video device connected to the media center. The Acoustimass bass module is the same for each model. They all have five speakers that provide the direct/reflecting sound that Bose pioneered, except for Lifestyle 18, which came with single cube speakers. Bose also added two new systems, the 38 and the 48 (using the AV38 and AV48 media centers), both with the ability to store music (uMusic). uMusic is called "an intelligent playback system" because it ranks the music stored on the system by one's listening habits, and is supposed to learn one's musical tastes. *'Series 3': In 2006, the Series III systems were released. The only difference was a redesigned center channel, which was made horizontal, and an Acoustimass bass module that was 30% smaller than its predecessor. The model lineup did not change. The Lifestyle 18 system, while not discontinued, was not made public during this series. *'Series 4': In 2007, Bose updated select versions of its Series III systems to include an external video selector called the VS-2, while the remaining Series III product, the Lifestyle 18, was re-introduced to the public market. On 24 May 2010, Bose discontinued all but the Lifestyle 48 IV in the United States, and all but Lifestyle 38 IV and 48 IV in the rest of the world. Speakers The Lifestyle 35 and 48 systems use the "Jewel Cube" speakers, considered by Bose to be its best speakers. The Lifestyle 28 and 38 models have the "Acoustimass Direct/Reflect" speakers. The 18 came with "Virtually Invisible" speakers. AdaptIQ The key feature of the system is the ADAPTiQ audio calibration system, which allows for the system to adapt to the owner's personal living room environment. The system plays tones through each speaker and listens with a microphone headset worn by the user, and based on what it "hears", the media center will calibrate and equalize each speaker to compensate for any acoustic abnormalities in the room. In this manner, any Lifestyle system will sound the same in any living room as the professional demonstration. BoseLink Out Starting with Series II DVD systems, Bose included a new standard for expansion called BoseLink, which allows the system to expand to 14 additional listening areas and can connect to any other Boselink device. There is also a wireless expansion option. Listeners use a radio frequency remote to communicate back to the main system, thus allowing it to control the volume and to select the audio source for that room. uMusic The Lifestyle 38 and 48 systems have intelligent music storage capabilities. The 48 has the ability to store 340 hours of music, while the 38 can store 200. The uMusic technology is branded as an "intelligent playback system" because it ranks the music stored on the system by one's listing habits (similar to a TiVo). This is influenced by utilizing the +/- buttons on the remote, or just by skipping and listening to tracks stored on the system. uMusic also makes connections between different artists using built-in databases called Gracenote CD Database and AllMusic Guide, by mood, instrument, or artist collaborations. Through these steps it "learns" one's musical tastes quickly, and chooses music accordingly.Bose uMusic Intelligent Playback System Flash Media Player Animation VS-1 An external video selector called the VS-1 was sold as an accessory for Series II or III DVD Lifestyle systems. It added three more video inputs (3 Component, S-Video and Composite) and either Component, S-Video or Composite out to the TV. This allows the system to up-convert video signals (composite to S-video, S-video to component) to deliver the highest quality signal a TV can accept. and simplifies switching to a "one-button" process.Bose Lifestyle VS-1 Video Expander VS-2 An external video selector called the VS-2 was included with series IV lifestyle DVD systems and sold after market for series II or III DVD lifestyle systems. It gives 3 video inputs (featuring 2 HDMI 1.2a & 3 Component, S-Video and Composite) and either HDMI 1.2a, Component, S-Video or Composite out to the TV. According to Bose with this device you can choose whatever input your external components support, connect it to the VS-2, and have the Lifestyle system switch both the audio and video by using your Lifestyle remote. It would also up-convert the lifestyle DVD player and any source up to 1080p if connected to a TV via HDMI.Bose VS-2 Video EnhancerThe Bose Lifestyle VS-2 Video Enhancer is A Must for All Lifestyle Owners The VS-2 has no audio return to the media center. So while it can accept full HDMI video it does not accept HDMI audio, requiring a separate audio cable (RCA, Fiber Optic or Digital Coax) from the 3rd party device to connect to the Lifestyles media center.Connecting an audio/video device using the Lifestyle VS-2 video enhancer Lifestyle V-Class V10, V20 & V30 - In 2007 Bose announced the creation of a new system called the Lifestyle V-Class using the MC1 media center.Bose introduces first HTS with HDMI connectionsBose updates home entertainment products, extends sound offerings to PCs Unlike its predecessors it comes without an internal CD/DVD player. When introduced there were two versions: the Lifestyle V30 and V20, and later V10 which released in October 2008. The main difference of the systems are the speakers that they come with. The V30 using the Jewel Cube speakers, the V20 using the Direct/Reflect speakers and the V10 using the Virtually Invisible cube speakers. Consumers may add any source component including HDMI-connected HD-DVD and Blu-ray Disc players. All V-Class products are 5.1-channel systems featuring two HDMI 1.2a and four component, S-Video, and composite inputs; and one HDMI 1.2a, component, S-Video, and composite outputs. They are capable of up-converting video from any of the four connected S-Video, composite, and component-video sources to HDMI, and can upscale those sources to 1080p resolution. They come with five fiber optic and RCA audio inputs with two digital coax audio inputs, one being assignable. V-Class systems also have an AM/FM tuner, an RF universal remote, an external display, AdaptIQ, and Bose Link. T10, T20, V25 & V35 - On May 24, 2010,Twice - Bose To Simplify Home-Theater Setup With Onscreen Displays Bose introduced four new Lifestyle systems: the V35, V25, T20, and T10. These new systems can support up to six HD devices and feature "Unify" technology that guides users through the installation and setup of the systems. The V35 features "Jewel Cube" speakers, the V25 and T20 use "Direct/Reflect" speakers and the T10 employs "Virtually Invisible" cube speakers.pocket-lint Bose Unify - the simpler home cinema system? All four products are 5.1 channel systems with four HDMI 1.4a,3D UpdateUpdate Manual two component and three composite inputs. There is one HDMI 1.4a video output that scales input video up to 1080p output resolution. They support three non-HDMI audio inputs: optical, coax and RCA. The products support DTS, Dolby Digital, Dolby TrueHD, DTS-MA (core) and uncompressed multi-channel PCM (aka LPCM). They also feature a USB jack for firmware updates and to view pictures, and a BoseLink in. The V35 and V25 models use the AV35 media center and feature an included iPod dock compatible with all iPods/iPhones (with the exception of the iPod Shuffle) two USB jacks & extra RCA inputs to support BoseLink expansion. The T20 and T10 use the AV20 media center and does not have the iPod Dock, excludes a radio, one USB jack and cannot expand. Unify This system guides users through installation of any products connect to the system through an on-screen wizard. It uses a reverse lookup to recognize the remote of 3rd party products to program its own universal remote. BoseLink In Boselink in allows one to connect to a Main Boselink Out system, either wired or wireless. Once connected to the main system listeners use a local radio frequency remote to communicate back to the main system thus allowing it to control the volume and to select the audio source for that room. Awards *1996 Best of What's New Award - Popular Science - Companion surround-sound system *1999 Best of What's New Award - Popular Science - Lifestyle 40& 50 *2001 Red Dot Award for Product Design - Lifestyle 50 *2002 "Hi-Fi grand prix award" for Home-Theater-In-a-Box Systems - Lifestyle 50 *2003 AudioVideo International "Hi-Fi Grand Prix Award" - Lifestyle 35 series I *2004 EH Publishing one of the Best Products of the Year for the Lifestyle 48 *2004 Sound and Vision magazine Reviewer's Choice Award for the Lifestyle 38 *2005 "Product of the Year" - Electronic House *2006 AudioVideo International "Hi-Fi Grand Prix Award" for the Lifestyle 48 *2008 Red Dot Best of the Best - Lifestyle V30 *2008 Red Dot Award for Product Design - Lifestyle V30 References External links *Official Bose Lifestyle website *Cnet Australia-Lifestyle 48 review *PCmag-Lifestyle 38 review *Consumer guide-Lifestyle 12 review